<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24/7 Fantasies by Fictropes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713210">24/7 Fantasies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes'>Fictropes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 fics advent [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2009, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks about Dan 24/7, constantly in two separate fantasies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 fics advent [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24/7 Fantasies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ok .... quite a few people prompted smut and this probably isn't what they had in mind but.. an attempt was made? this is VERY out of my comfort zone lol. thanku amy 4 the .. vibe check&lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d spoken about it a lot, spent nights working each other up until they tipped over the edge of desperation and into<em> need. </em>It was no longer about<em> I want you</em>, it was instead about the very real feeling of <em>needing</em> something so bad it almost hurt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan introduced the subject under the guise of curiosity, sat there on Skype looking up from beneath his eyelashes like he had no idea what he was doing— the effect it was having on Phil. He’d ask what it felt like, if it felt<em> good. </em>He’d bite his lip, pull the collar of his already low t-shirt down, ask Phil to give a demonstration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Phil would comply, eager and desperate to please the man who <em>wanted</em> him— the man who didn’t shy away from telling him just how much. It was a novelty at the beginning, all this attention directed his way, now it’s something else. Now it’s this, now its something bigger than just a game of attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thinks about Dan 24/7, constantly in two separate fantasies. The thought of Dan in his bed, pliant and needy and— beautiful. The other world in his head is often much more innocent, just the thought of living together, building something of their own. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But tonight he’s in the first world, because tonight Dan is here. Dan is just as fucking nerve-wracking in real life as he is over skype— Phil’s hands shake as he reaches out to touch him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Dan smiles, radiant and too, too bright for Phil to even look at it. He feels overwhelmed in the best way, and it’s funny to think he’d originally thought he’d be the one to be— to be calm, to guide with gentle hands. “We don’t have to, can just keep kissing the life out of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil just shakes his head, but leans in again anyway. He’d never understood the thing about kissing before he kissed Dan, now he feels like he could live in world where he only did this. A world where Dan whined soft and low into his mouth, where he couldn’t help the small stutters of his hips and the grabbiness of his hands on Phil’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s just an obsession with everything that Dan is. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sat here on top of him, he feels like king of the fucking universe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to, fuck, i’ve wanted to for months.” But his hands are still trembling where they lay beside Dan’s head. “You’re just— I don’t know what to do with how much you’re making me feel.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan blushes beneath him, doesn’t even attempt to hide it the way he used to when they first started talking. Tonight he’s revealing himself entirely, laying himself bare for Phil who doesn’t know the first thing about his <em>own</em> heart. He just knows that it’s feeling different right now, different to all of the rest of the times he thought <em>this is it. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gonna make my heart cum in a minute.” Dan giggles, and Phil can’t resist dipping his tongue in the dimple of his left cheek— just to see how far it goes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan responds with a squeeze to Phil’s hip, with a squirm and a noise that goes straight to Phil’s dick. It shouldn’t, it’s not even a sexy noise— apparently the sound of Dan’s happiness is what does it for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty sure that’s just a serious medical emergency, dunno how i’ll explain it in A&amp;E.” Phil grins, and it’s softened the mood— his hands are still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure they’ll get it, Phil pretty… Dan heart explodes, it’s like simple medical stuff.” His nails are digging in now, just on the edge of too hard. It’s Dan’s own display of desperation, it’s not vocal and pushy, it’s his body unable to help itself—it’s fucking<em> hot. </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen— christ.” Phil grunts, Dan’s mouth his is on his neck and he can barely think straight. “Yourself. You’re so- you can’t even be real.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Dan whispers, then he’s got a big hand wrapped around Phil’s wrist, gently guiding him lower. “I feel pretty real, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He thinks he’s talking, but he might just be saying everything within his own mind. Dan’s hard beneath Phil’s palm, and he doesn’t think it’d take much. He could probably get him off like this, tease him, take him apart with barely there touches. “What’d you want?” He asks instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, obviously.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil smiles, rolls his eyes because it’s the answer he always gets. After a million Skype calls he should’ve expected Dan to never be <em>expectant</em>— he just wants whatever Phil is willing to give. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t— i’m not going to be able to fuck you right now, not in the way you deserve. Think i’d lose it before I even got all the way inside you.” He’s a bit older but that doesn’t mean a thing right now, not when the prettiest man he’s ever seen is spreading his legs for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.” Dan’s hand creeps around to the nape of his neck, pulls him down into a kiss that sets Phil’s every nerve-ending alight. It’s all tongue and teeth and <em>heat— </em>a kiss them takes any doubt about Dan feeling the same and erases it. “I wanna blow you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Phil answers immediately, quietens Dan’s frown with a soft clarification. “I want the first time— like I want us to do it together the first time, wanna get off with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan takes that how Phil meant it, presses his hips up into Phil’s palm with a noise that eclipses the definition of needy. “Please?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? You wanna touch my cock?” Phil doesn’t even hesitate now, any nerves tucked away when he looks at the want in Dan’s eyes. “Did you know you used to reach out for me on skype, like if you tried enough you can actually feel how hard I was for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Dan just whines, rolls his hips because Phil isn’t giving him</span><em> enough. </em>Or maybe he’s giving him too much, maybe he’s giving him all the fuel he needs to come before he’s even been touched. “Gonna— fuck. Gonna come without you if you don’t shutup.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then touch me.” Phil uses his free hand to shove his boxers down, give Dan what he’s been begging for since they got through the door. “Show me all those things you’ve been telling me over skype.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan’s got none of the hesitation Phil had, before he can even think Dan has a hand wrapped around his cock. It’s <em>too</em> much, not enough, makes Phil snap his hips and<em> take.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Phil.” He whines. “Want your hand, too, want it. Want you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Phil gives, works Dan’s boxers down just enough to get a hand around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he remembers, remembers his promise of doing it together. It’s a struggle to stop this, to ease Dan’s hand away so he shift positions. So he can sprawl out on top of him and press them together, use Dan’s pre-cum as lube because he’d been too far gone to remember it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Oh.” </em>Dan gasps, hands scrambling to— Phil doesn’t know. He can just feel them slipping down to his arse, forcing him closer. And Dan gives as much as he takes, doesn’t stop the way his own hips are desperately rolling up to meet Phil’s. Mouth doesn’t stop it’s mission to mark Phil up, to<em> claim</em> him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil’s hand is trapped between them, and the angle is awkward but it doesn’t matter— doesn’t matter because they’re too desperate for it to be anything but messy. He doesn’t know why he suggested this, should’ve realised it wouldn’t work but his need to be close to Dan outweighed all logic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe it’s not working as he planned, but it’s working. Phil’s a layer of clothes away from this having just been dry humping, the roll of his hips, the eager grabbiness of Dan. He loses it a bit when Dan dips a finger just barely into his arse, it makes him jolt and shudder and he can’t even bring himself to be embarrassed. Not when Dan’s urging him on with his own baseless strings of nothing, not when it feels so good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can feel his own come sticky against Dan’s stomach, bites down on Dan’s neck before he flips them over. Let’s Dan <em>use</em> him, watches as this beautiful boy gets himself off— grinds against Phil’s thigh until he’s spilling out over his skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wants to go all over again, and the fact that he knows he’ll be able to knocks all the air out of lungs. He gets this all the time, he gets Dan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a sudden release of that what is trapped when Dan collapses against him, silent for a second before, “you’re so sticky.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Phil just laughs, presses a kiss to the side of Dan's head where his hair is just beginning to curl. “Hey. Dan.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mhm?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Love you.” And it’s the first time, but it’s certainly not the last. Just something that feels right in the moment. The overwhelming urge for him to know, know that Phil is in this for as long as Dan wants to be in it as well. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dan just— Phil never thought it were possible for a person to turn into literal goo. “Love you, too, even if your come is in my bellybutton.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok i thought iw as going to be busy today but now all those plans exist tomorrow.SO No fic tomorrow now instead lmaooo</p><p>andEKKKK. this was a challenge. As always, lemme know what u think ;_; I am very much a constant re-reader of your comments ;_;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>